IF/Ultra Dimension
- Child = - Teen/Adult = }} |title = Maker |gender = Female |race = Human |height = 150 cm (4'11") |weight = 39 kg (86 lbs.) |sizes = B74-W55-H77 |cup = A |weapon = Qatars, Claws |personification = Idea Factory |affiliation = The Guild |occupation = Guild member |base = Planeptune |video game = Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 |japanese va = Kana Ueda |english va = Kate Higgins}} IF is the counterpart of Neptune's good friend in her original dimension. Nickname: Iffy. In the Ultradimension, she was taken into the Basilicom's care along with Compa and Peashy as an infant. When she becomes old enough to work, she's taken as job as a spy for Planeptune. She really tries to impress Neptune because of what happened in her youth, and likewise, she speaks very formally and carefully to Plutia because of something else that happened in her youth. Profile Baby Appearance As a baby, she has short hair and wears the Leafy Bow. She wears light blue pajamas, a blue-trimmed white bib with a pink flower logo on the bottom left, and white socks. Personality Child Appearance As she grows up in her early years as a youth, she has short hair and still retains the Leafy Bow. She's wearing a coat similar to what she wears as an adult form, but it's different that it has a black collar and has colored button. Under the coat, she wears gray short overalls with her initials inscribed on the bottom right part. She has a pink cellphone on a pocket in the overalls and a graphic of a orange fish-like monster near it. An orange bandage is applied on her left knee. She's wearing medium-length black socks and low tops that has a blue, black, and white colorway with some silver trimming. Personality Teen/Adult Appearance IF is a fair-skinned girl with a short physique. Her hair has a pale brown hue and has a length that reaches down near her waist. She has sharp, green eyes. On her head is an accessory called a "Leafy Bow", which consists of two green leaves on the left side of her head. She wears a loose, large, blue coat with silver buttons and trimming that is worn open and looks like it's many sizes too large for her to wear. Being too loose for her, the sleeves reaches through her hands. From the shoulder to the elbow level of the sleeves is an orange lightning bolt with white trimming. On each side of the bottom of the sleeves are buttoned-on black cuffs with silver trimming. Her coat also has two pockets on each side of the waist. The lower end of her coat has a brown fur lining. A loose belt strap that holds nine cell phone holders are attached in the waist line of her coat. In order from the left side of the coat to the right are the colors of the cell phone holders: blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink. Beneath the open coat, she wears a tank top and a pair of shorts that are black with silver trimming. She wears a black belt with silver trimming and is adorned with a black and silver, diamond-shaped buckle with her name engraved on it, stylized as "IF". She wears medium-length black socks and blue boots with silver trimming that matches her coat. Personality From her experience over time, IF is a knowledgeable girl, but she can sometimes be overconfident over what she knows. She is headstrong and always plans and finishes things her way. Because of this, she does not like doing things that does not benefit her or any of her group's main objectives. Nevertheless, she's dragged along things that she does not want to do. Despite being almost always serious, IF can be sarcastic over some things. She tends to be the most level-headed out of the party in comparison to most others. Relationships Main Article: IF/Ultra Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory The group first meets IF as a baby at the beginning of chapter 4, where she was put, along with Compa and Peashy, into the recently formed daycare at Planeptune's Basilicom, which was started because the cases of kidnapping children have been increasing. They are then put in the care of Nepgear while the CPUs head for Leanbox the first time, but being looked after Histoire ever since. IF and the other two get kidnapped by Arfoire and Pirachu three years later while the CPUs are distracted by dealing with the other members of the Seven Sages in the other nations. The CPUs quickly hurry after them and catch on to Arfoire and IF after rescuing Compa. They beat Arfoire and get IF back. However, no one decided to cover IF's eyes (or take her away), so IF sees all the torture that Iris Heart inflicts on Arfoire. This traumatizes IF for the rest of her life. She gets kidnapped by Arfoire a second time ten years later while patrolling around Planeptune, but gets rescued quickly by the CPUs, but she feels like she's slowing the others down. When the CPUs start their great offense against Eden, she and Compa insist on joining the group to try and get Peashy's memories back. They both help Neptune with her plan to regain Peashy's memories and succeed using the five items obtained in the side-events of their childhood. She later shows her gratitude to all of her friends by cooking for them, dishes mostly consisting of eggplants. However, she gets into an argument with Neptune because of this, since Neptune hates eggplants. Arfoire, having eavesdropped on them, decides to kidnap IF again. Neptune reads Arfoire's letter and goes alone to rescue her. While being Arfoire's hostage, Arfoire force feeds her an absurd amount of raw eggplants, causing her to suffer from eggplant trauma. Neptune, having arrived at Arfoire's farm, beats her up and rescues IF, taking her back to the Basilicom. The two apologize to each other, and when Nepgear mentions the eggplant leftovers from yesterday, IF refuses to eat them, due to the trauma Arfoire inflicted on her, which delights Neptune. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Gameplay Main Article: IF/Ultra Dimension/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Videos V SP Skills= |-| V EX Finishers= |-| V DLC Events= |-| Quotes Main Article: IF/Ultra Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:IF Category:Ultra Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:DLC Characters